


That´s the way it is

by LadyArmitage



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArmitage/pseuds/LadyArmitage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q had been kipnap. This is his side of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That´s the way it is

**Author's Note:**

> I really have not much to say other than I have nothing better todo with my life so I wrote a fic. It´s no betted so all mistakes are mine.

Q abruptly woke up when a fist connected with his already battered face. He tried to focus on his surroundings but it was hard to see without his glasses. Where was he? Why the hell his whole body hurt so much?

The second time his head exploded in agonizing pain, he remembered.

He had been on the field, something he tried to avoid like the plague, but there was no way he could hack into the main server of the terrorist they were trying to kill without being physically present. The last thing he remembered was being typing frantically before something hit him on the back of his head. And now, here he was, chained to a wall in the middle of a filthy, cold cell in God’s knew were.

A hand grabbing him by his hair took him out of his reverie. The man standing in front of him force the young Quartermaster´s head up until it was inches away from his. Q had to suppress the urge to vomit at the foul smell of his captor´s breath. He heard him asked something with a heavy Russian accent but he couldn’t make out the meaning. There was no need, thought. He knew what they wanted: names and passwords and access to data bases. Some Q knew; some he could figure out in less than 10 minutes yet he wouldn’t say a word. He might not be a field agent but he had the same sense of duty and honor as any of them. He wouldn’t betray his country. With that in mind, the young man flashed a bloody smile, Bond would be proud of him.

Apparently his captor wasn’t happy by his lack of response if the way Q´s head was shoved hard against the wall was any indication of it. As Q´s world faded to black, he repeated the same mantra that had kept him going since all that had started: Just a little longer, just hang on for a little bit and your double-Oh will come for you.

**ooooOoooo**

_“On your right, three more incoming” Q said over the coms as he watch ==7 engaged with some armed men inside a warehouse._

_He would never admit it to anyone but he loved to watch Bond as he worked. The agent had an aura around him that never fail to make the hairs of Q´s neck stand, especially when he was kicking ass, 007 was pure, unadulterated raw elegance._

_Bond finally finished off the last of his enemies, as he readjusted his clothes he looked at the camera on the corner of the warehouse “Thank you for the assistance.”_

_“You should pay more attention.”_

_The young man could hear the laugh in Bond´s voice “That’s why I have you, Q.”_

_The Quartermaster couldn’t help but smile._

**ooooOoooo**

He woke up again, this time alone. He tried to sit but the simple idea of moving sent a jolt of pain through his entire body. Great, he most definitely had a concussion. As he laid  
on the wet, dirty floor he made a list of his physical state: head wound, a spring ankle from the time he tried to escape the first time, lacerations around this wrists were the wire that kept him chain had dig into his flesh, and couple of cracked ribs. All in all it wasn’t that bad, he could be dead.

He definitely had a new found respect for the way Bond always acted cool when badly injured.

Q closed his eyes, better saved all the energy he could before his captors came to beat the shit out of him again.

Come on James, I am waiting.

**ooooOoooo**

_Q didn’t need to turn around to know 007 was leaning against the doorway, staring at him. For some reason he had always been able to tell when James Bond was in the room, it was as if he could feel those mercurial eyes fixed on him. “What do you want, 007?” he asked without bothering to raise his eyes from the computer._

_“It´s late.”_

_“And you came all the way down here to let me know, how thoughtful of you.”_

_He heard the man chuckled and walked up to where he sat. Q froze the moment Bond bent to look over his shoulders, leaving a cup of tea right next to the laptop “Don’t overdo it, Q.” the man whispered in his hear. Q couldn’t suppressed the shiver that run down his spine at the feeling of the other man´s lips toughing his ear as he spoke, long, elegant fingers leaving feather like touches on the exposed skin of his neck “Even geniuses need to sleep.”_

_“I will keep it in mind.” Q said in a dismissive tone_

_The older man chuckled again before he stepped back “Good night, Q.”_

_He waited until the man was at the door “Good night, James.”_

**ooooOoooo**

He heard explosions, the felt the ground tremble. He could hear voices, gunshots, cries of agony. He tried to yell, to call out, to let Bond know where he was, because he knew it was Bond. His double-Oh had finally found him, Yet, he never got to it. All of sudden a pair of hands free him from his chains and dragged him down a corridor, away from the commotion.

Q knew if he didn’t get away now, there wasn’t going to be a next time. Gathering what little strength he had left he pushed his captor away, landing him against the wall, then turned around and half drag himself to the other way. Sadly, the man recovered almost immediately and a second later Q was struck across his back with the butt of a gun. The Quartermaster fell to the floor, paralyzing pain made him gasp for air. Then he heard it, the sound of a gun ready to be fire.

He closed his eyes. It had been so close.

Then, he heard the shot.

Silence.

And then his name.

Q!

**ooooOoooo**

_Q arched his back and bit his lip to stop himself for moaning, not that the rest of his body didn’t give away how much he was enjoying James hands on his naked flesh._

_He had finally gave up on his attraction to the agent, and by God, the man was worth every freaking second._

_James moved up from where he had been leaving a trail of bite marks on his torso to attach his mouth to the Quartermaster´s pale neck, biting down hard._  
 _Q finally moaned._

_“I know you like it, Q. I want to hear you.”_

_“Bastard” he coursed while his hands moved to grab a fistful of blond hair, pulling back hard and kissing the living shit out of the agent. When he broke the kiss he saw the amazed look on those blue eyes and smile “What?”_

_Bond laughed before he pinned Q’s hands above his head “You little devil.”_

_“But you like it.”_

_James smiled turned feral as he bent to claim the younger man´s lips one more time, his free man moving down to grab his cock…_

**ooooOoooo**

He slowly opened his eyes; it took him a couple of minutes to realize he wasn’t dead, but resting comfortably on a bed, and by the dull ache in his body he must be in medical and on the good drugs.

“Good afternoon” someone said making him turned to his right and smile at the man sitting a few feet away.

“Hi.”

Bond stood up and walked up to the bed “Hey. How are you feeling?”

“Better.” He wasn’t going to ask what had happen or where he was, all that would be answered in time. Right now, he was just happy to be alive. “Thank you.”

James shook his head “Don’t” he said as he sat at the edge of the bed and bend over to rest his forehead against Q´s “Just don´t.”

“James…”

The Quartermaster could hear the guilt in his voice “You almost die.”

Q smiled “But I didn’t” he the cup Bond´s cheek and forced the man to look at his eyes “You save my life.” He said before he kissed him gently “Thank you”

007 smiled back and moved away “You need to rest. I´ll come back later.”

Q grabbed him by the wrist “Stay…please.”

Bond smiled sweetly and kissed his forehead “Sure, go back to sleep. I will be here when you wake up.”

Q closed his eyes and whispered “Thank you, James.”


End file.
